cdrzillafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Stupid Fan Theories about Ultraman Geed
This is a page about fan theories about Ultraman Geed that range from stupid, to idiotic, to mindless and even ones that will make you want to say "What were they thinking?!?" or "Is this guy an absolute retard?". Warning: Reading this page might give you every single type of cancer to ever exist. Read at you own risk. Geed Origin * Royal Mega Master is actually Geed's origin form wearing King's armor. * Geed's origin form is actually Reionics Belial with blue eyes. * Geed's origin form is the rumored Ultraman Daex. * Ultraman Zeed is Geed's origin form. * Ultraman Xead is Geed's origin form. * Geed's origin form is Geed Ultimate Final. * Belial Atrocious is geed's origin form Theories about Geed's "Superior" * Geed's superior is Ultraman Orb because they have the same gimmick. * Zero will adopt Geed. * Ultraseven will adopt Geed. * Geed's mother will adopt him. Theories about Geed's family * Geed's mother is Ultraman. * Before Belial was evil, he and a Ultrawoman had a child. * Geed's brother is Daex. * REM was an Ultrawoman and Geed's mother but when she died Belial put her soul inside a machine. * Kei Fukuide is Geed's father, but because he was merged with Belial Geed became the son of both of them. * Alien Rayblood is Geed's grandfather. * Arie is Geed's mother * Orb is Geed's mother * Any theory that states Geed even has a mother. Theories about the finale * Leito is carrying a Little Star for Shining Zero's Capsule. Geed will use Shining Mystic to beat Belial. * Zero will use the Ultimate Aegis while on Beyond form for the final battle. * Magamaga Arch Belial will be the final boss of the series. * (Insert character here) will be the true final boss of the series. Theories about the Movie * Belial will become Belial Atrocious in the movie to help Geed and the others. * Gilbaris is Mecha Gamera. * Gilbaris is an embodiment of cringy fidget spinners * Ultimate Final is a fusion of Ultraman, Zero, Orb Origin, and Geed's original form. * Ultimate Final is a fusion of Jack and X, with the Giga Finalizer being an upgraded Geed Claw. Theories about Fusions * There will be a Noa + King fusion. * There will be a Gaia + Agul (both V2) fusion. * There will be a fusion with Nice. * If I suggest a fusion for either Geed or Belial, Tsupro will listen to me and make it real. Miscellaneous * Cowra will return. * (Insert random monster's name here) will return. * Ultraseven will return. * Ultraman and Kamen Rider crossover will be a thing. * Riku will marry Moa/Laiha/Leito/Pega/his new PS4. * Riku is actually Geed's host, not his human form. * Geed will marry Zero. ** This is how they beat Belial; he can't comprehend Zero becoming his son-in-law and kills himself * Belial is King's son. * Kei is Belial's host/human form. * After Belial becomes purified he will find love and be a good Ultra. * Ultraman + Godzilla crossover being a thing. * Geed/Zero will become king of the Ultras * Geed and Zero will join the Ultra Brothers * Tsupro will do the same thing as Super Sentai and let an american company make their version of an Ultra series. Trivia * Credit to Furnozilla for making this page. * While none of this is true for Ultraman Geed, some of it may be true for Ultraman G'd. Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Theories Category:Stupid things Category:Stupidity Category:Idiocy Category:Ultraman Category:Lists